SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS
by temari-vc
Summary: SHIKATEMA historia que no tendras mas de 5 capitulos, y cada capitulo no tendras mas de 1000 palabras, shikamaru y temari son amigos, ambos son amigos, que pasa cuando el alcohol la frustacion y la soledad juntan a dos corazones solitarios CAPITULO FINA
1. EL BAR

EN EL BAR

La música los rodeaba, todos a su alrededor tenían razones de sobra para celebrar, todos reían gritaba y cantaban. Pero los dos solo permanecían con una copa en su mano, hablando tranquilos ajenos al alboroto de su alrededor.

Cada uno unidos en sus míseras personales, sus corazones se juntaron en son de compañía para poder ahogar sus dolores en un baso de alcohol.

La semana había sido pesada para ambos, las preocupaciones se cruzaban de uno a otro, y a si mismos.

El había tenido problemas con su trabajo, por mas que trataba de dar lo mejor de si mismo para todo saliera perfecto, nada era suficientemente bueno para complacer a su líder, el siempre le exigía más, más y más… y esa presión lo tenía al borde del colapso, una reacción que no sabia si llegaría buen puerto, y con altos grados de alcohol en su sangre.

Por otra parte estaba ella, que luego de haber pensado haberlo sacado de su vida, como fantasma había regresado, con discretos mensajes y fugases miradas, en su soledad sentía no tener la fuerza necesaria para decirle no, para sacarlo de una vez y para siempre de su vida, aquel hombre miembro del consejo de su villa, con dos pequeños hijos, que había jugado con ella por tres años.

-No dejare que me siga humillando, ya no me importa si me hecha- decía mientras tomaba una vez mas el vaso hasta su boca.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Tsunade sama regresara y todo volverá ser como antes- le decía mientras le sonreía de forma de consuelo.

-No se si resista mas con todo esto, ese idiota no se conforma con nada, siempre me exige mas, y se que eso lo ase por que estoy en desacuerdo con el y la manera en la que se hizo al poder, es por que siempre protejo a Naruto, y por lo mas mínimo es a mi al que culpa-

-¿Sabes? tengo una teoría bastante interesante al respecto, yo creo que el es gay y se enamoro de ti, y ahora que tu estas con Sayo, el esta celoso-

-No digas tonteras- le respondió con el seño fruncido, ella se rió y se llevó la copa nuevamente a la boca.

En el pequeño local se hizo un momento de silencio, el había ido al baño y los pensamientos de ella volaron a las pequeñas notas que durante tres días le habían llegado.

Suspiro profundo miro hacia un lado y sin mas dijo –El me ha vuelto a escribir-

Shikamaru se quedo sin aliento ante la noticia, pero no lo demostró, solo la miro a la cara y le pregunto -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Si me hubieses hecho esa pregunta hace un mes a tras, no habría dudado en decirte ¡Al cuerno con el! pero ahora no lo se- dijo mientras jugaba un poco con la copa entre sus manos.

-Temari ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedes hacer eso, el no te quiere, solo trata de jugar contigo, eres solo una muñeca con la cual se divierte, no eres mas que eso, no puedes volver a lo mismo-

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes Shika, lo tengo muy claro, me prometí a mi misma nunca mas, pero… me siento sola- lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, ella se apresuro a limpiarlas, el se apresuro a tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas y la acario tratando de trasmitirle todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella, hacia su gran amiga.

-Ha sido por eso que tu hermano te ha mandado una temporada hasta acá ¿no es así?-

-Gaara siempre se preocupa mucho, aunque no sabe nada de alguna manera lo sabe todo, el solo me dijo que me haría bien alejarme-

Compuso su sonrisa y las lágrimas dejaron de caer por su rostro, pero sus ojos reflejaban la soledad que sentía hasta ese momento.

-¿Que dijo Sayo cuando supo que vendrías conmigo a tomar unas copas?-

-No lo tomo muy bien, sabes que ella no le gusta que salga a solas contigo- respondió con fastidio en su rostro.

-No entiendo a esa niña, primero te dice que no quiere algo serio, luego se enoja por que tu le dices que no tienen nada serio, luego ella sale con su ex y te asé escándalo por que sales con migo, eso te pasa por andar con niñas chicas-

-las mujeres son muy…-

-¿problemáticas?... lo se- ambos se miraron y se rieron.

-Ella es muy linda, y tierna, se preocupa es dedicada y amorosa…-

-¿pero?-

-No lo se, hay veces que la veo mas como a mi hermanita pequeña, que como otra cosa, no puedo hablar cosas profundas con ella y no es buena jugado al Go-

Una linda melodía sonó en el aire, ella sonrió –Esa canción me encanta- Susurro alegre cerrando sus ojos, se puso a cantar.

El estratega solo la miro, ¿era el alcohol que ha esa hora tenia en la sangre? ¿O esa problemática mujer estaba mas linda que nunca?...

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos pudo notar que el estratega esta mirándola con mucho detenimiento, ella le sonrío y siguió cantando alegre, el solo le sonrío y la siguió en su canción.

No lo noto pero desde hacia mucho no le había soltado la mano, y a ella parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.

La mesera le trajo la cuanta, Shikamaru la miro intrigado, el no recordaba haberla pedido y sabia bien que Temari tampoco ya que no le había apartado de su vista ni un solo momento, pero cuando lo noto estaban solo los dos en aquel lugar.

Entendiendo la indirecta, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local, ella se acurruco en los brazos del estratega, el la abrigo con su chaleco.

-es mi amiga… es mi amiga… es mi amiga… diablos…. en mi mejor amiga- se repetía mentalmente una y otra ves.

-¿Sin daños a terceros Temari?- le pregunto de sobresalto

-¡sin daños a terceros Shikamaru!- le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces…


	2. EL HOTEL

**EL HOTEL**

Llegaron como cada día hasta el hotel de Temari, nada hacia presagiar lo que venia, la conversación casual, las risas las burlas, todo era de la misma manera nada era diferente a días anteriores, se sentaron en una pequeña sala del hotel Temari apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el, y el le acariciaba con ternura mientras hablaba con algunos de los huéspedes como cada noche lo hasían.

Lo diferente es que cuando las personas no los veían se daban vuelta o se alejaban Shikamaru aprovechaba para profundizar las caricias. Introduciendo su mano en el escote de la chica y pellizcando sus pezones.

Una empleada del hotel estaba a sus espaldas, le preguntaba a Shikamaru algo sobre una actividad de la academia donde su hijo participaba, Shikamaru le respondía en su tono habitual, por el lado ciego de la mujer, la mano del moreno se había introducido por su vestido y jugaba con la intimidad de la rubia, entraba y sacaba su dedo dejando sin respiración Temari.

Saco finalmente su mano acercándola hasta la boca de la chica, y sin pensarlo esta lo lamió con lujuria, sin detenerse a pensar que se encontraban en medio de una sala de hotel.

Se gano a un lado de la puerta abierta, "adelante" le dijo a Shikamaru que esperaba su consentimiento antes de pasar.

"Por kami que estoy asiendo" pensó al tiempo que miraba como Shikamaru se sentaba en la cama de la habitación "es mi amigo"…

"¿Si te sientes incomoda con esto dime ahora? me retirare sin ofensas… sin daño" le dijo el genio mirándola fijo.

Ambos esperaban que el otro pusiera la gota de cordura en esa habitación, pero el calor los sofocaba y a esa altura la ropa era un estorbo. Ya la razón se había perdido ase mucho y ninguno de los dos se detendría a pensarlo.

La respuesta de la rubia fue sentarse sobre el genio, con sus pierna a cada lado de las caderas de el introdujo sus manos en su pelo soltándolo de su habitual coleta, sonrió y se apodero de sus labios, mientras el no perdió tiempo para quitarle la ropa.

Ella trato de acostarlo pero en un rápido movimiento el la dejo acostada en la cama.

"Aquí mando yo mujer" le dijo con una sensual sonrisa en su rostro

Ella disfrutaba de las atenciones que el moreno le brindaba a su cuerpo ya que el anterior la trataba como muñeca de porcelana, a diferencia de Shikamaru que la miraba con lujuria y no se detenía en su afán de explorar cada rincón del cuerpo de su pareja.

"¿te gusta?... Vamos dime ¿te gusta…? si no me respondes pensare que no te gusta y me detendré"

A cambio solo recibía sensuales gemidos de la rubia, su respiración entrecortada y las gotas de transpiración que recorrían su cuerpo.

Saco sus dedos del interior de Temari y ella se convulsiono en su cama y serró sus ojos tratando de detener en su cuerpo las innumerables sensaciones que el le producía.

"Tómalo Temari", le ordeno y ella acato en silencio "Llévalo hasta tu entrada", su mirada fija en los verdes de ella la intimidaba y mas.

"¿Estas lista?... por que yo si" le dijo ella respiraba entrecortado y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo que le marcaba su agitado corazón

Lo pudo sentir dentro de ella sin previo aviso dejándola sin respiración, se erizo como gato enterró las uñas en la espalda del chico, y cerro con fuerza los ojos.

Mierda ese niño le había provocado un orgasmo con tan solo entrar en ella… "abre los ojos y mírame", le ordeno ante una siempre sumisa Temari.

Ella abrió los ojos lo miro, el la empezó e envestir una y otra ves, sin la menos contemplación, el llevo sus dedos hasta la boca de la rubia y ella en medio del placer los labio con lujuria.

Se sintió convulsionar una vez más en la cama. Miro al moreno sobre ella y su vista se había enfocado en el movimiento que asían sus pechos al danzar una y otra vez de arriba a bajo.

Ella tomo el rostro de el y lo guió hasta su boca, devorándolo con deleite, se aparto solo un poco para acercarse al oído de ella y susurrarle.

"¿cuantas van?"

La rubia lo miro juguetona y le mostraba dos dedos moviéndolos con sensualidad.

"Pues tendrás que empezar a moverte mujer yo aun no me corro"

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para la chica, la que amarro con sus piernas la cintura del Shikamaru, tomo nuevamente el erecto miembro del chico y lo llevó nuevamente hasta su entrada.

El volvió a entrar, y ella guiaba sus movimientos con sus piernas, aprisionándolo y a su ves lamiendo con lujuria el lóbulo de su oreja.

"juegas sucio" dijo el con la vos entrecortada y ella pudo sentir como el se corrió en su interior.

"Dos uno y la noche es larga" le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de mucho vaivén en aquella cama, el cansancio hizo presa de ambos y se quedaron por fin dormidos abrazados.

A mitad de la noche ella despertó y subió su mirada para observar el placido rostro del moreno a su lado.

Delineo su rostro con su dedo, acaricio su cabello terminó posando su mano en el pecho bien formado del chico, su oído podía sentir el ritmo pausado de su pareja, nunca se había dado cuenta del suave olor a hierba buena que tenia el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

Unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, cayendo en el cuerpo del moreno, en su corazón sentía que todo aquello había sido un error, no por que fuera su amigo, si no por que solo en ese instante, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era solo amistad lo que sentía por el, no era un cariño fraternal el que la unía a ese moreno.

Pero se tendría que conformar, el trato había quedado claro muchas horas antes…

"Sin Daños a Terceros"


	3. LA CARTA

**LA CARTA**

Dos días se había tomado la rubia donde descanso y por sobre todo, no vio a Shikamaru, en ese tiempo pensó haber ordenado las ideas en su mente pensó que había vuelto a enterrar el sentimiento que ni siquiera ella sabia que tenia por el genio.

Estaba preparada para volver a verlo y saludarlo como todos los días, como si aquella noche nunca hubiese pasado, se arreglo como siempre, peino su cabello armando sus típicas 4 coletas y salió altiva como cada día.

En el palacio central de Konoha donde se organizaban los exámenes, saludo a todos los presentes, miro disimulada mente la oficina, pero él no estaba hay, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

La mañana trascurrió tranquila, hasta que uno de los presentes llamo su atención con su comentario.

"Pero donde esta Shikamaru, se suponía que tenia que estar aquí para ver lo de los jueces del examen"

Su corazón salto con fuerza y se perdió en los papales que tenia en frente para evitar que alguien viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su concentración se perdió por completo, cuando sintió abrirse la puerta, sin siquiera mirar sabia quien era el que había entrado.

"Disculpen la demora, pero nuestro querido líder se le ocurrió que tenia que revisar todos los planes de defensa antes de venir a esta reunión" dijo con un notorio sarcasmo en su vos. "hola mujer como estas"

Ella le sonrío, él la miro y se sentó a su lado como siempre, la reunión prosiguió, Temari estaba cada ves mas nerviosa y Shikamaru se veía tan sereno como cada día.

Trataba de sonreír, trataba de concentrarse, pero no podía, a una hora de la llegada del moreno, se hizo un descanso, mismo que la rubia uso para salir del lugar, necesitaba tomar aire, beber algo y si se podía irse a su villa.

Se apoyó en una de las columnas que habían en el palacio, saco de su bolso un cigarro y se lo empezó a fumar.

"Que ases mujer eso te ara daño" le dijo arrebatándole el cigarro para fumarlo el.

"Nada solo descansaba un rato, creo que iré por jugo, ¿quieres algo?"

"Un café pero luego, tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos en la sala de reuniones" Dijo mientras salía caminado por los pasillos.

Ella agradeció al cielo el que no se quedara pero una profunda tristeza se había alojado en su corazón.

"Temari san, Hola como has estado… no tienes buena cara, tengo que ir a la oficina de codificación, me acompañas y tomaremos un café" dijo Sakura que había aparecido por el lugar.

Temari la siguió en silencio, llegaron a la sala de descanso, donde ambas se hicieron un café, Temari se perdió en la ventana de la sala, mientras Sakura le contaba lo duro que era todo con Danzo en el poder y que el que mas sufría con todo aquello era Shikamaru, que se había convertido en la Piedra de tope del actual líder de Konoha.

"Me tengo que ir la reunión tiene que estar por continuar"

"Pero Temari no me has dicho que es lo que te preocupa"

"No es nada solo tonteras"

Recorrió los pasillos quería llegar, terminar su trabajo y salir luego del lugar, abrió una puerta y sus ojos chocaron con las del moreno, le afirmaba fuertemente los brazos a una chica, Temari la reconoció, ella era Sayo, la novia de Shikamaru, él se aparto unos pasos de su novia, su novia miro frontal a Temari y Temari cerro la puerta y se fue del lugar.

Al llegar iba a abrir la puerta pero la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo

"Espera deja que te explique"

"No tienes nada que explicarme ¿No recuerdas?" Se safó del agarre y entro a la sala.

Todos alrededor notaron un ambiente tenso pero ninguno dijo nada, Temari escribía en una hoja sin prestar a tensión a lo que se decían y Shikamaru solo la miraba a ella.

Al finalizar aquella reunión Temari salio tan rápido que no dio tiempo para nada, Shikamaru solo miro desde una ventana como ella se alejaba.

Ella no supo como llego hasta el centro de Konoha, Ino siempre decía que no había mejor cura para el corazón de una chica que comprar, ya estaba hay y paso a una tienda que e pareció linda, miro todo pero nada le paresia lo suficientemente bueno.

Hasta que al fina encontró dos blusas un pantalón y una falda corta, eso la entusiasmo mucho y fue directo a su hotel se baño y se recostó en la cama.

Se quedo muy pensativa, paresia que el olor de Shikamaru se había quedado impregnado en las almohadas, tal vez era su olor o tal vez era su imaginación, la necesidad que sentía de abrazarlo una vez mas, es que en ese momento la cama le paresia tan grande…

Al día siguiente ella se vistió con su nueva falda y con una de sus dos nuevas blusas, se miro al espejo y sonrío le gustaba mucho como se veía, y salio radiante como siempre, pero una ves en la sala de reuniones paso nuevamente lo mismo, cuando él entro y la saludo como solía hacerlo, solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

_"Solo fui una mas"_

Y aquello la devastó, pero no dejo que nadie notara lo mal que se sentía, se dejo tratar como juguete, pero no se permitiría humillar por nadie.

Una vez en el descanso de la tarde, Temari tomo papel lápiz y escribió.

_Shika:_

_Lo prometimos "sin daños a terceros" pero cometí un error,_

_En esta historia fui yo la que salio dañada. _

_Y es que sabiendo que sentía cosas por ti me arriesgué y perdí_

_No puedo con esto, me asé mal,_

_Solo te pido que si sientes siquiera un poco de cariño por mi,_

_Deja que todo esto sane._

_Temari._

Shikamaru leyó la nota cuando Sayo entraba a su despacho, con su rostro serio.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Nada importante", dijo tomando el papel y guardándolo en una gaveta


	4. EL VIAJE

**EL VIAJE**

Más confundida que nunca, Temari se encontraba en los grandes portones de Konoha, faltaban dos días para que ella partiera a Suna, pero a pesar de ello, la rubia ya no quería estar en Konoha.

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, y pedido, Shikamaru se negó a apartarse de ella, eso la confundía mucho, había hablado con él, le dijo "Por favor necesito que te apartes sola para poner mis sentimientos en orden, solo unos días".

La respuesta de Shikamaru fue "Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, no quiero perderte, eres demasiado importante para mi"

Pero no sucedió como él se lo había dicho, él no solo no se aparto, más bien se acerco más hacia la rubia, cosa que a ella la confundía en demasía. Cuando estaban con los demás miembros en las reuniones de los exámenes, la actitud de Shikamaru era como si nada, cuando estaban con sus amigos, incluso podía catalogarse de posesivo pero cuando estaban solos él ni la miraba.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarse lo mas que podía de Konoha, salir de hay a ver si con la distancia podía olvidar y aparentar que nada sucedía.

Su partida la informo a Danzo, quien como el actual líder, era a quien debía rendir cuentas de sus entradas y salidas de Konoha, también le dijo que para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente no le dijera a nadie de su partida, cosa que Danzo respondió con una sonrisa indescriptible en su rostro.

"Adiós Shikamaru", dijo la rubia mirando hacia la entrada desde la parte de afuera de la villa, para luego retomar su camino

"Bien Nara dejaras tu holgazanería, quiero al día todos los códigos que hay en tu escritorio y el nuevo plan de defensa para las 18:00 horas, y además quiero un trazado completo de las ultimas misiones rango B, A, y S para las 20:00 horas a más tardar"

"¿Pero como pretende que haga eso y los exámenes, además soy el guía de Temari San?"

"Yo me encargaré de eso, ahora a trabajar"

Shikamaru llego a su oficina y pudo ver un alto de papeleo que cubría todo su escritorio.

Ya no mas, al diablo con todo, la ira se trasformaba en millones de mariposas que se acumulaban en todo su cuerpo, sus nervios no dieron mas y dio vuelta todo el escritorio, patio lo que pudo y el montón de informes terminaron perdiéndose por la ventana.

"¡¡Que haces Shikamaru!!"

"Que ases a qui, pensé que estabas en el hospital Sakura"

Shikamaru se había quedado en silencio esperando a que Sakura le entregara las nuevas instrucciones de Danzo, tal vez quería que le ordenara la biblioteca, o que le sirviera de tiro al blanco a los Junín en sus practicas, si ya lo había hecho con los miembros de la academia, ¿por que no con aquellos psicópatas?.

"Shikamaru… hombre ¿me has escuchado?" le interrumpió Sakura en sus delirios, este solo le miro.

"Te lo repetiré una vez más, Tsunade sama despertó esta mañana, te ahorrare los detalles, párese que eres el único que no se ha enterado de la gran discusión que se formo en la oficina, pero Tsunade sama retomo su función, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Ya no tienes que hacer todo esto!"

Tardo unos momentos es reaccionar y darse cuenta de las palabras de Sakura antes de caer sentado en el suelo.

"Nunca pensé decir esto pero… no sabes como me alegro que esa mujer halla despertado"

"Pues me alegra mucho el hacerte feliz Nara pero antes que te pongas de vago me tienes que explicar algunas cosas, primero que es eso que se están preparando los próximos exámenes, segundo que hacen los informes clasificados desparramados por todo Konoha, y tercero por que el representante de Suna se a marcho entes que terminaran de coordinar los exámenes"

Shikamaru la miro sorprendido era eso lo que quiso decir ese maniático cuando le dijo que el se encargaría de eso, se acercó a la ventan y miro el paisaje "la perdí" susurro al viento

"Hijo sé que has tenido unos meses difíciles, entre tratar de mantener a Danzo ocupado para que no se acercara a Naruto, mantener la aldea en pie, y para mas tratar de mantener a la sobrina de Danzo a ralla, debe haber sido mucho trabajo para ti, que eres un vago sin remedio, creo que te mereces unos días de descanso, todos se merecen un día de descanso"

"Gracias Tsunade Sama pero si no le molesta preferiría quedarme aqui trabajando para que mi mente se mantenga ocupada"

"Nunca pensé que algún día tu cobardía le ganara a tu pereza Shikamaru, ahora pon atención que al parecer el que ha estado durmiendo por meses ha sido tu…

En alguna parte de ese bosque hay una mujer, a la que has tenido muy confundida y si no te apresuras no solo la perderás a ella…"

"Ya la he perdido, debí ser honesto con ella, debí decirle que no es amistad lo que siento por ella, debí decirle lo de Sayo, pensé que seria mejor si ella no se enteraba, pero fue peor, ella se sintió usada" miro al cielo "Sin daños a terceros… que mierda" susurró.

Tsunade suspiro con pereza, tendría que usar medidas drásticas, tenia solo unas horas desde que había despertado de su gran sueño pero tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y por mucho que estimara a ese vago no podía detenerse en esos malos entendiditos.

"Escucha Nara, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para detenerme en estos líos de pareja, levantares tu trasero he iras en busca de Temari, le entregaras esto y lo abrirán juntos y si no lo entiendes, ¡esta es una orden!" le dijo entregándole un sobre.

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto Shikamaru a Sakura,

"Es la razón por la cual Temari se fue, no quiso saber el resultado de este examen" Termino de decir Sakura mirando a Shikamaru

EL VIAJE

Más confundida que nunca, Temari se encontraba en los grandes portones de Konoha, faltaban dos días para que ella partiera a Suna, pero a pesar de ello, la rubia ya no quería estar en Konoha.

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, y pedido, Shikamaru se negó a apartarse de ella, eso la confundía mucho, había hablado con él, le dijo "Por favor necesito que te apartes sola para poner mis sentimientos en orden, solo unos días".

La respuesta de Shikamaru fue "Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, no quiero perderte, eres demasiado importante para mi"

Pero no sucedió como él se lo había dicho, él no solo no se aparto, más bien se acerco más hacia la rubia, cosa que a ella la confundía en demasía. Cuando estaban con los demás miembros en las reuniones de los exámenes, la actitud de Shikamaru era como si nada, cuando estaban con sus amigos, incluso podía catalogarse de posesivo pero cuando estaban solos él ni la miraba.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarse lo mas que podía de Konoha, salir de hay a ver si con la distancia podía olvidar y aparentar que nada sucedía.

Su partida la informo a Danzo, quien como el actual líder, era a quien debía rendir cuentas de sus entradas y salidas de Konoha, también le dijo que para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente no le dijera a nadie de su partida, cosa que Danzo respondió con una sonrisa indescriptible en su rostro.

"Adiós Shikamaru", dijo la rubia mirando hacia la entrada desde la parte de afuera de la villa, para luego retomar su camino

"Bien Nara dejaras tu holgazanería, quiero al día todos los códigos que hay en tu escritorio y el nuevo plan de defensa para las 18:00 horas, y además quiero un trazado completo de las ultimas misiones rango B, A, y S para las 20:00 horas a más tardar"

"¿Pero como pretende que haga eso y los exámenes, además soy el guía de Temari San?"

"Yo me encargaré de eso, ahora a trabajar"

Shikamaru llego a su oficina y pudo ver un alto de papeleo que cubría todo su escritorio.

Ya no mas, al diablo con todo, la ira se trasformaba en millones de mariposas que se acumulaban en todo su cuerpo, sus nervios no dieron mas y dio vuelta todo el escritorio, patio lo que pudo y el montón de informes terminaron perdiéndose por la ventana.

"¡¡Que haces Shikamaru!!"

"Que ases a qui, pensé que estabas en el hospital Sakura"

Shikamaru se había quedado en silencio esperando a que Sakura le entregara las nuevas instrucciones de Danzo, tal vez quería que le ordenara la biblioteca, o que le sirviera de tiro al blanco a los Junín en sus practicas, si ya lo había hecho con los miembros de la academia, ¿por que no con aquellos psicópatas?.

"Shikamaru… hombre ¿me has escuchado?" le interrumpió Sakura en sus delirios, este solo le miro.

"Te lo repetiré una vez más, Tsunade sama despertó esta mañana, te ahorrare los detalles, párese que eres el único que no se ha enterado de la gran discusión que se formo en la oficina, pero Tsunade sama retomo su función, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Ya no tienes que hacer todo esto!"

Tardo unos momentos es reaccionar y darse cuenta de las palabras de Sakura antes de caer sentado en el suelo.

"Nunca pensé decir esto pero… no sabes como me alegro que esa mujer halla despertado"

"Pues me alegra mucho el hacerte feliz Nara pero antes que te pongas de vago me tienes que explicar algunas cosas, primero que es eso que se están preparando los próximos exámenes, segundo que hacen los informes clasificados desparramados por todo Konoha, y tercero por que el representante de Suna se a marcho entes que terminaran de coordinar los exámenes"

Shikamaru la miro sorprendido era eso lo que quiso decir ese maniático cuando le dijo que el se encargaría de eso, se acercó a la ventan y miro el paisaje "la perdí" susurro al viento

"Hijo sé que has tenido unos meses difíciles, entre tratar de mantener a Danzo ocupado para que no se acercara a Naruto, mantener la aldea en pie, y para mas tratar de mantener a la sobrina de Danzo a ralla, debe haber sido mucho trabajo para ti, que eres un vago sin remedio, creo que te mereces unos días de descanso, todos se merecen un día de descanso"

"Gracias Tsunade Sama pero si no le molesta preferiría quedarme aqui trabajando para que mi mente se mantenga ocupada"

"Nunca pensé que algún día tu cobardía le ganara a tu pereza Shikamaru, ahora pon atención que al parecer el que ha estado durmiendo por meses ha sido tu…

En alguna parte de ese bosque hay una mujer, a la que has tenido muy confundida y si no te apresuras no solo la perderás a ella…"

"Ya la he perdido, debí ser honesto con ella, debí decirle que no es amistad lo que siento por ella, debí decirle lo de Sayo, pensé que seria mejor si ella no se enteraba, pero fue peor, ella se sintió usada" miro al cielo "Sin daños a terceros… que mierda" susurró.

Tsunade suspiro con pereza, tendría que usar medidas drásticas, tenia solo unas horas desde que había despertado de su gran sueño pero tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y por mucho que estimara a ese vago no podía detenerse en esos malos entendiditos.

"Escucha Nara, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para detenerme en estos líos de pareja, levantares tu trasero he iras en busca de Temari, le entregaras esto y lo abrirán juntos y si no lo entiendes, ¡esta es una orden!" le dijo entregándole un sobre.

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto Shikamaru a Sakura,

"Es la razón por la cual Temari se fue, no quiso saber el resultado de este examen" Termino de decir Sakura mirando a Shikamaru

* * *

amiga lo subo rapido

para queno comas ansias ^^


	5. EL BOSQUE

**EL BOSQUE**

"Sakura pero esto esta cerrado, que es esto que dice"

"Es cierto lo que dicen eres un genio para algunas cosas pero in verdadero idiota para lo obvio" dijo Sakura golpeándose la frente.

"Deja de preguntar estupideces que Temari te lleva por lo mínimo unas 5 horas de ventaja, mueve tu holgazán trasero o te llevo a punta de patadas" le amenazo Tsunade.

Él miro a una luego a otra miro el sobre, sin poder creerlo, se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta se giró para mirarlas nuevamente para convencerse que todo aquello era real, luego salio corriendo con el sobre entre sus manos, tenia que alcanzarla, pedirle perdón, abrazarla y luego no sabia pero de todas maneras lo haría.

Temari había caminado por cerca de 5 horas, completamente desanimada, su ritmo era lento y a veces miraba a tras, sentía ganas de devolverse, de hecho se devolvió un par de beses pero luego, se tenia y seguía su camino.

"Shikamaru… ERES UN IDOTA…" grito con fuerza, mientras posaba su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, y cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

Se sentó bajo aquel árbol, seria solo una rato no era que necesitara descansar, o que sintiera su cuerpo pasado, era solo que había dormido muy poco eses días, y el estrés del día a día le estaba cobrando su precio, solo descansaría lo suficiente para retomar su camino.

No era que tuviera la secreta esperanza que su paso lento y todos aquellos descansos hicieran que "alguien" de Konoha la alcanzase, es solo que no quería llegar cansada hasta el país del viento, solo eso, no quería que el desierto la tomase casaba o no llegaría a su villa.

"Deja de pesar en tonterías Temari el no vendrá ya déjate de ilusiones tontas, solo te haces daño levántate de una vez y vete a tu casa" pensó, unas lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos y se levanto muy rápido, ya no había vuelta a tras ahora si estaba decidida a marcharse de una vez.

Al parecer se había levantado demasiado rápido, por que un gran mareo le vino, fue tan grande que tubo que afirmarse en el árbol para no caerse.

Miro al frente, ya se sentía mucho mejor, el mareo paso ella suspiro profundo, tomo su cantimplora se mojo la cara y detrás de cuello y luego prosiguió su camino.

Ya nada la detendría no tenia ninguna razón para quedarse en aquel lugar, ya no pararía no miraría mas a tras pensando que el vendría, solo la había usado, se habían usado mutuamente, sin daños a terceros, pero lo había mal interpretado.

Tomo su bolso por alguna razón no se sentía muy bien, miro unas nubes que jugueteaban por el cielo, el piso comenzó a moverse bajo ella, el bolso callo al suelo al lado de el la cantimplora que la rubia llevaba en su mano.

Era raro se sentía tan liviana que paresia estar flotando aquella nube era tan linda.

"Si tan solo me hubieras querido un poco… si tan solo yo no te hubiese amado tanto" dijo en voz alta mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo.

"No pudo adelantarse tanto… pero que digo si es Temari por supuesto que se adelanto, seguro ya esta a medio camino, mejor me apresuro" pensó el moreno una vez se había parado en una rama. Para identificar el camino.

Ya eso se estaba volviendo demasiado preocuparte, no sabía por que pero su corazón saltaba una y otra vez sin intención a detenerse, sentía los vellos erizados en todo su cuerpo y la necesidad de seguir lo más rápido que sus piernas le deban, tenia que encontrarla.

Seguía sosteniendo el sobre en su mano, no lo había soltado desde que Sakura se lo entregara en la oficina, algo llamo la atención de Shikamaru, en un árbol a nos metros de donde él estaba o que paresia ser el abanico de la rubia, bajo rápido desde la rama, tomo el arma y luego miro a todos lados. Debía estar hay… debía estar cerca, su corazón latía con mas fuerza.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas si ella había dejado tirado su amado abanico, es por que algo le pasaba y si se sentía tan mal hasta el punto de dejarlo tirado…

"Por Kami Sama que no haya llegado al puente" pensó con fuerza.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando la vio a unos 100 metros del puente, tendida en el piso, a un lado de ella el bolso, al otro la cantimplora…

"TEMARI…"

No sabia que pasaba pero estaba tan cómoda, había un aroma que calmaba su corazón si hasta le paresia que alguien le acariciaba el cabello… no, no era sensación alguien le estaba acariciando el cabello.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que choco con los ojos negros de Shikamaru.

"Por Kami mujer me tenia preocupado" le dijo a ella con su rostro serio.

"Que haces tu aquí, que ha pasado"

"Bueno me apeteció salir a caminar, a ver si encontraba a alguna princesa tirada en el bosque"

Ella solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, él la miro y suspiro.

"Te andaba buscando mujer, afortunadamente te encontré te habías desmayado y esperaba a que te recuperaras para que regresáramos hasta Konoha".

"Shikamaru necesito apartarme de ti, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿es que a caso no te das cuanta?, no es amistad lo que siento por ti, Shikamaru yo te amo, y verte cada día al lado de ella me asé daño"

Shikamaru la estrecho contra su cuerpo, esa mujer había dejado de lado su orgullo, y se había abierto su corazón, no lo odiaba no lo detestaba, a pesar que el si se lo merecía.

"Escúchame Temari, necesito que me perdones, por hacerte sufrir, por no haberte dicho lo mucho que significas para mi, por permitir que lloraras por mi culpa, y que te sintieras incomoda, perdóname Temari, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, permíteme amarte como te lo mereces, Temari por favor no te vallas de mi lado"


	6. EL BOSQUE de las CONFESIONES

EL BOSQUE de las CONFESIONES 

La rubia no entendía lo que el trataba de decirle, y realmente ya no sabia si quería saberlo, se había auto convencido en su corto viaje que lo que ocurrió con Shika solo había solo un error, que el nunca la vio mas que como una gran amiga, una mujer como las demás, de esas mujeres para pasar el rato, pero no lo suficientemente buena como para tener una relación seria, ella solo quería lo poco que quedaba de su amistad, la culpa la carcomía, por que sabia que en el fondo el estaba ebrio, pero ella no, ella siempre supo lo que hacia, y era ella la indicada para frenar todo aquello, pero no lo hizo, por que en el fondo ella tenia la esperanza que el la viera mas allá de lo que era, mas allá de lo que la mayoría veía, una gran amiga…

Eso era lo que la ataba a su antiguo ¿amor?... si se podía decir de aquella manera, por lo menos para el, era mas que la hermana del kage, era mas que la kunoichi mas fuerte de Suna, ella sabia que para aquel hombre no era mas que un mero objeto, era una forma indirecta de sentirse poderoso, pero el era lo suficientemente honesto como para decirle que, la deseaba pero que jamás dejaría a su familia por ella, por lo menos con el sabia a que atenerse, sabia que posición ocupaba en su vida.

Su corazón saltaba con fuerza, sus ojos ardían, la respiración estaba agitada.

Por que ¿por que no la entendía…? ¿por que solo no se alejaba?, si tanpoco significaba para el, por que mierda se empeñaba en hacerla sentir importante con estupideces que luego solo servían para hacerla sentir miserable cuando él no la miraba al estar a solas…

Sus lágrimas se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, como un nudo que dolía, se sentía entupida, ¿por que si su corazón se sentía así de miserable, en ningún momento lo aparto?, en ningún momento hizo el menor esfuerzo por que él la dejara de abrazar, es que en el fondo su olor la calmaba, es que en el fondo se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos.

Por una vez en su vida quería ser egoísta, quería sentirse lo suficientemente querida como para que la persona más especial en su mundo, sintiera algo por ella.

No como mujer, no como objeto, no como la hermana de…, por una ves en su vida quería ser solo ella, solo Temari.

Siempre sintió que por alguna razón, ella no era como las demás, ya sea por que no pasaba todo su tiempo en las típicas conversaciones de niñas o por que los hombres siempre la veían como "Una gran amiga" nada mas.

Ya estaba harta de ser la amiga de todos, ya no resistía más la idea de guardar sus sentimientos por miedo, ya no podía más todo aquello.

"Shikamaru por favor, no me hagas esto, solo déjame ir, te amo Shikamaru, no quiero perderte y si la única manera para no hacerlo es alejarme lo haré"

"No lo haré, pueda que sea egoísta, pero no quiero verte lejos de mí, Temari… Sayo no es nada para mí, era solo una de las tantas imposiciones de Danzo, no quiero, no soporto mi vida lejos de ti, Temari es a ti a quien amo… no me arrepiento de nada… tu eres todo lo que siempre he querido, perdóname si mi actitud te hizo daño, no me dejes"

Temari se quedo congelada, podía sentir las manos del Nara que la aprisionaba, ambos sentados en el suelo, ella entre las piernas de él, levanto su rostro para poderlo ver bien, para ver en los ojos del moreno la verdad que tanto necesitaba.

Sus ojos eran trasparentes, llenos de verdad y sinceridad, el corazón de Temari dio un vuelco.

"Es que acaso después de todo ¿Si hay una esperanza para poder ser feliz?" Pensó.

Shikamaru la aprisiono más contra su cuerpo posesivo, cariñoso "Mujer tenemos una oportunidad, no dejare que te vayas"

La rubia exploto en un mar de lágrimas, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "Shika por favor dilo, dilo una vez más".

"No te iras de mi lado, no lo permitiré, te amo mujer Problemática, nadie volverá a ponerte un dedo encima…"

Los ojos de la rubia mostraban alegría, los abrazos y las caricias del moreno le demostraban todo lo que había querido sentir toda su vida, ella era impotente para él, y le importaba que la amaba por ser ella, con sus virtudes y con sus defectos, a ella y no a su titulo.

Ella no quiso saber mas, ya era su turno de ser feliz, y se daría la oportunidad, lo abrazo con fuerza, estuvieron así un largo rato, solo disfrutando del contacto el uno del otro.

Solo al momento que ella se movió pudo notar un papel que el moreno sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos.

"¿Que es eso Shika?"

"Dímelo tu, estos me los paso Sakura, dijo que eran tuyos pero nunca pasaste por las respuestas, ¿que son Temari?"

"Shika no te ocultare nada, no me había estado sintiendo bien estos últimos días, me siento rara, tengo miedo de lo que digan esos papeles"

"Entiendo" le dijo, le acaricio el rostro, tomo el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió, saco un papel desde el interior, lo leyó con iteres, su ceño se fruncía y luego se relajaba, luego se tocaba la cara con su dedo y regresaba a su lectura.

"Cuanto tiempo más te tomares ya lo debes de haber leído cuatro veces ".

"Cinco realmente, pero quería estar seguro de lo que te iba a decir"

"Habla de una vez" le dijo sentándose frente a el para verlo la cara mientras este hablaba

"Temari ¿has tenido Dificultad para respirar, Mareo, Dolor de cabeza, Frío en las manos y los pies, Dolor en el pecho?

"Bueno si pero que dice estoy emba…" dijo sin poder terminar la palabra

Shikamaru la miro y suspiro "No mujer, según lo que dicen los exámenes no lo estas, pero si tienes una anemia, y lo mas probable es que también tengas signos de estrés, lamento decirte que no podrás irte a Suna, ordenes mías, claro esta que si lo hubieses estado tampoco te habría permitido irte"

El moreno tomo la mochila de Temari en sus espaldas, luego la tomo a ellas entre sus brazos, "Nos regresamos, y esta vez nunca te iras de mi lado"

* * *

Este no es el final

Aún me queda un capitulo mas,

Por lo que no se preocupen

Garcías a todos por sus lindos mensajes


	7. Verdad Retorno

**Verdad Retorno**

"Ya bájame Shika, que dirán si me ven así, puedo caminar sola"

"Dirán que soy el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra por tener a una princesa hermosa en mis brazos"

"Shika te das cuenta que me estas tratando como una muñeca de porcelana, soy yo con la que hablas"

"¿Te da vergüenza no es así Temari?" Le dijo mientras la bajaba, la apoyo con su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura, "Ahora mujer problemática, no regañes mas, esto es lo mas que lograras"

Temari suspiro entre aliviada y contenta, por un lado no pasaría la vergüenza de entrar en brazos, pero por otro lado le encantaba ese Shikamaru, la hacia sentir bien, ya no sentía esa confusión en su corazón, ya que se veía seguro, feliz y eso alejaba las confusiones en su mentes

"Que estupidez" dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta la princesa.

"De que hablas, que es entupido"

"Esta mañana estaba muy asustada de haber estado embarazada, no sabia como se lo diría a mis hermanos y al consejo de Suna, ellos son muy a la antigua y habrían puesto el grito el grito en el cielo, seguro y me hubieran desterrado"

"Y que piensas ahora"

"¿Ahora?... pues ahora estoy un poco desilusionada, ahora me abría encantado estar en cinta, esperar un hijo tuyo hubiese sido lo mejor que me haya pasado en el mundo"

"No te preocupes Temari, cuando estés en optimas condiciones, podremos intentarlo todo lo que tú quieras, y en cuanto al consejo, nos harían un gran favor si te destierran, de esa manera te apresaría como criminal y te encerraría en mi cuarto toda la vida"

"Seguro y eso seria una gran tortura" le dijo en tono irónico y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El camino se hizo extrañamente grato, se sintió muy corto a pesar de que las puertas de Konoha las pudieron divisar, cuando un lindo tomo rosa cubría el cielo, Temari sentía como si los últimos días solo hubiesen sido un muy mal sueño, la actitud que Shikamaru tenia, solo le aseguraba paso a paso que todo aquello, los minutos de frustración, de confusión, las lagrimas derramadas todo había quedado a tras, ¿Todo estaría bien?

"Iremos a que Tsunade Sama que te revise mujer y que vea como estas, iremos a casa, debes de estar cansada"

"Como que a casa, ¿Y el hotel?"

"Nada de hoteles, mi mujer no se quedara en un hotel, mi mujer se queda en mi casa, donde puedo vigilar que se tome sus remedios"

El camino directo hasta la torre a la oficina de la Hokage, antes de tocar la puerta el moreno sintió que Temari se hacia para tras, él le dio un beso en la frente, la tomo de la mano "No te preocupes mujer, es Tsunade sama, no Danzou"

"Puedo ver que ese idiota hizo algo bueno, te ha hecho trabajar mucho, tal parece que tus días de vago han quedado a tras, me tienes todo el trabajo al día y además has traído a la embajadora en tiempo record"

Shikamaru guardo silencio con su mejor cara de aburrido, cosa que a Temari le hizo gracia, algo en la posición de sus manos cruzadas en el pecho o es su cara de indignación por el comentario, le daban una apariencia sexy a los ojos de la rubia.

"Denme de una buena ves los exámenes, no quiero que la hermana del kazekage se enferme en Konoha, no creo que a Gaara le haga gracia que te enfermes aquí"

Shikamaru le paso el sobre esta saco el papel de su lugar, lo miro detenidamente, lo leía y releía, una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la rubia, miro el sobre y rebusco en el sacando un nuevo papel que el moreno no había visto anteriormente.

"A qui esta" dijo la rubia lides de Konoha. Mientras desplegaba el papel.

Shikamaru la miro extrañada "¿Qué es eso?" le pregunto.

"Párese que Danzou te hizo trabajar mucho niño, y se te ha secado el cerebro, si te das cuenta en este papel abajo tiene un numero dos, eso quiere decir que esta es la segunda hoja, y en la primera hoja esta lo interesante… ¡si como lo presentí…!"

"Se puede saber de que habla Tsunade sama" pregunto Temari muy intrigada.

"No hay una manera sutil de decir esto, además no me destaco por ser sutil, tengo cosas que hacer, papeles que firmar y sake que tomar"

"Esta dando muchos rodeos quiere hablar de una buena vez" volvió a pregunta Temari.

"Felicidades a los dos, Temari estas embarazada, tendrás que tomar unas vitaminas, luego te las doy, ahora pueden irse, tengo una cita con una botella de Sake"

Shikamaru había salido serio de la oficina, aun cargaba las cosas de Temari, no decía nada, era como si no hubiese escuchado la noticia, solo caminaba, Temari comenzó a sentirse muy incomoda con el silencio, seria que a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, ¿tal vez Shikamaru no quiere tener hijos?, y esta noticia lo tomo completamente desprevenido.

No sabia donde iba solo sabia que Shikamaru no se detenía, seguía caminando en silencio no había dicho nada desde que Tsunade hablo en la oficina y ese silencio la estaba volviendo loca, comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos, hasta detenerse por completo, si definitivamente Shikamaru no quería a ese bebe, pero ella si.

Lo tendría, no le importaba si se tenía que enfrentar a Shikamaru, a sus hermanos, al consejo o al mundo.

No sabia por que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, si… si lo sabia, en menos de diez minutos lo que ella pensaba podía ser un final feliz se había convertido en todo un desastre.

"Mujer vamos que se nos ase tarde" la sorprendió con aquel cometario estaba ¿Feliz?

"Pe… pero Shika… donde vas con tanta prisa"

"Temari que no has escuchado, seré padre, hay que decirle a tus hermanos, tendremos que comprometernos para que no hayan conflictos con el consejo de Suna y por sobre todo, hay una linda cuna en el mercado central que será perfecta para nuestra hija"


End file.
